Fairytale
by Roo4life
Summary: Kingdom AU. Prince Romano is sent off to a tower feeling cheated. Former servant Antonio is pursuing a life of adventure. He offers an escape from Romano's tower. What happens when they're caught in the war? "Antonio, Veneziano... I can't abandon either!"


There once was a kingdom that had two sons. One was Veneziano and he was the youngest, carefree and unfortunately the one the king would dote on and would choose to be the heir. The other, was Romano. He's our main focus today. These two were actually twins.

Though, Romano was older by a minute or two was 14 years old. Romano had a dark, auburn color for hair and piercing hazel eyes. He also had an anger management problem and was lazy. You'd often find him gone in the morning along with his horse. Then, he'd be back by dinner and the same went on for a while.

Veneziano however, was quite different. He had light chocolate brown hair and chestnut eyes. He was quite happy and very talented. He loved working with his father but he was not that good with diplomacy.

That is why one day, they called Romano back to the castle. He would be Veneziano's right hand man when he grew up. He sent the servants out to look for them. One of them, our other main focus, was Antonio.

He had curly brown hair and vibrant green eyes that went along with his smile. He was 16, currently, and working with his mother. He was humming softly as he took a small trail from the castle off into a little forest area, trotting on his horse. He stopped as he noticed a hole in the trees. Light seemed to be streaming from it more thoroughly and he dismounted, tied his horse up, and thinking a siesta would be nice, stepped into the small clearing.

Not expecting for something to run into him at that exact same moment.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Something pushed him to the side and strode past him and that something was absolutely adorable. The light shined off his hair making it a tone lighter and the lightness of his uniform brought out the darker colors in his eyes. Unconsciously, he reached out and grabbed his arm. "H-hey what?"

"Is that anyway to apologize to someone?" Antonio smiled to himself as the younger struggled.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat royalty?" Antonio's eyes flew open and he picked him up.

"That's right! You're Prince Romano, yes? Ah yes, no denying those locks of brown or those eyes. Please, the King wants you right now. Apparently it's urgent," Antonio set him on his horse making him leave the Prince's, he'll have other servants get it later, and started back to the castle.

When they got back, the prince was ushered into the council room with the King and some other important people in the castle. Books, papers, scrolls, and ink was shoved onto him. Later that day, he was moved to a tower on the edge of the kingdom to help him "concentrate". He sighed and would put off his studies anyways. He aced most of the tests they'd given him anyways so what was the use. A few years went by and with little to none outside contact with the world, he grew aggravated. He was 16 and wanted more than politics and negotiations and history! Later that day, his escape came in the former servant, now explorer known as Antonio Carriedo who had made his way into the tower by somehow finding the secret door in the bushes a bit away, and was walking up the stairs where Romano was sitting behind a make shift fort of books and furniture wielding tomatoes, books, pens, and a plate of pasta.

"Hello? I was wondering if anyone was here! I was planning on staying here for a bit so if no one is here I'll assume you don't mind though- oh hey look a door…" The words softly trailed off as Romano waited tense. Somehow, he knew that annoying voice. Antonio, curious, turned the handle and opened the door a bit poking his head in. Instantly, they collided with wide hazel ones. And almost instantly a shriek filled the air as did tomatoes.

"HYAAA! GET OUT OF MY TOWER! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HYAA!" Tomatoes pelted the door and the poor man's face as he stumbled back then proceeded to fall down the stairs. He was unconscious after the first hit. Romano got up, cursing on how he's going to have to clean everything up. He gathered the body at the bottom of the stairs into his arms and carried him back up setting him on his bed cleaning his face in clothes while bandaging him. Then he started on the rest of the mess he made.

Antonio awoke to the smell of pasta and he sat up groaning. Romano on the other hand was sitting on the window sill eating said pasta while watching the sunset with a book in his lap. He was wearing a pair of glasses and was spacing out while contentedly eating his pasta.

Antonio took in this sight of tranquility and smiled, glancing around the room before a memory struck him.

"You're the prince right? Ah, yes I'd remember those wonderful eyes anywhere. Say, how long have you been here? Oh, may I stay here for tonight? Sorry for intruding by the way," chuckling nervously Antonio broke the silence and cause Rend to stiffen.

"First, yes I am the prince. Second, my eyes aren't wonderful. Third, I've been here for two years with little to no contact with anyone else. Fourth, and final, you're going to have to stay here for a week with your injuries and you're welcome." Romano turned around and walked out of the room dropping his book in a pile and slipped his glasses off before shutting the door.

"Ah, such a kind prince…" And with that, Antonio drifted off into a blissful slumber completely oblivious to Romano peeking his head back in eyes narrowing at the man in his bed.

"Hey…I think that's the same idiot who put me here…He's lucky I'm letting him stay here tonight," mumbling to himself quietly he tiptoed in and started cleaning up his room fixing the stacks of books, "Hm..I think I'll make him owe me…" With that, Romano pulled out a spare blanket used in winter and curled up with some extra pillows on the floor in a small corner and fell asleep.

The next day ~

Antonio awoke to his body aching and sore. "Oh dios mio, my body hurts what happened?" Propping himself on his elbows, he looked around taking in his surroundings. Romano came in at that moment holding a tomato.

"Oi, idiota, don't you remember? I didn't think the fall would affect your brain this much.." Romano came in and sat down at the desk at the foot of the bed. Rolling his eyes, he tossed a tomato gently into the injured man's lap. "Here. Now, be quiet so I can study," with that Romano turned around and opened a book taking a paper out of it.

"Study?" the explorer asked with a confused face. "Shouldn't you be at the castle anyways? Why are you here? Why do you need to study? Why-" he was cut off suddenly by the prince turning around.

"You want to know why? I'll explain to you why," the prince was angry and his hands were gripping the chair and paper so hard, the paper crumpled and his knuckles were turning white. "It's all because of you." With a sharp glare he turned back around muttering under his breath as he tried to straighten out the paper he'd crumpled. The explorer sat there completely dumbfounded.

_His…fault….?_

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I'm mostly giving up on some of my other stories. I might continue them when I feel like it. Same with this. I'll probably work a bit more on this one though. Read and review. Criticism is welcome. So are flames. Please point out specific points in this story that need to be fixed. I know I suck with commas and such but please, help me with that? Thank you! Have a good day and I hope you're all interested at how Antonio will react, yes?**

**-4life**

**(oh they are two years apart, I hope that helps…)**


End file.
